Who am I?
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is many things some she knows but others she doesn't. Who is she? Who was her mother? Join her on her journey as she finds out, discovering new friends on the way, and uncovering the secret to her untold past. M for later chapters. Ok and a huge shout out to Rose-Writer17! She is amazing. X
1. Chapter 1

**N/A.** **Ok so this story is Kinda telling how I feel a lot of people try to be something they're not. And how we go on a journey to figure it out, some of us finding it sooner than others. Give me a review at the end and tell me your thoughts, but no flames please.**

* * *

Chapter one.  What is fun?

Lucy Heartfilia, watched as the kids at her school put themselves into groups. She didn't fall into any group. Third year of Magnolia high, and she didn't have a clue who she was. The girls clung together in cleaks, chattering and bitching about girls that were different, staring, watching they scrutinised your every movement, your clothes your hair. Couldn't they just stop for a moment and look in a mirror at all of the make up they have caked on their faces, couldn't they just look for a second and go "hey I look like every other girl, that's sad" and take it fucking stuff off! She felt sorry for them, they didn't know who they really were, but then neither did she.

Lucy's father was never really there, he was some big shot business man, and to him Lucy's life was all planned, marry a rich guy, have kids and help me with my fortune. Yep that was the extent of his fatherlyness, he was protective though, over protective. She had her own body guard but she felt really awkward with the big burly man around her all the time, so she convinced her father, after two years of high school, to let her have the third and final year free of the man. He was a nice enough man her body guard. But he scared people off. And she felt alone enough already without him drawing the added, unwanted attention. The girls envied her she supposed, she had a big house a rich family, but none of that mattered. When Lucy looked in the mirror she didn't know who was looking back. If you asked her father it would be 'Lucy Heartfilia of the daughter of the head of the Heartfilia company' if you asked her servants it would be 'lady Layla's and master Jude's daughter'. And as the daughter of a high ranking man she was already intended to be married to another companies son. Her mother... Layla. Lucy never knew her, but she had been beautiful if the paintings were anything that could be trusted.

Lucy shuddered at the memory of when she was introduced to the guy her father had made planes for her marriage with. Slimy sickly looking boy. Well he was actually good looking but his manner, the way he moved screamed snake! Being around him made her feel like she had to board up her vagina. She didn't trust him one bit when they were with other people and she made sure that her body guard was with her whenever the slimy snake was about.

Lucy gathered up her things and quickly made her way out of the classroom. She passed hordes of the clones/students. They all wore the same thing, even the ones trying to look different wore the same kind of different. Even if she didn't see it she felt like they were watching her. Hurrying along she dashed to the school gates. Lucy made it to the front gates and sighed. Freedom. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and started walking to her home. She could have called her body guard but that wasn't as fun as walking home in the fading dusk, mulling over her own private thoughts. As she turned the corner a boy crashed into her him his apparent hast, and together they were knocked down. The boy said something but she didn't hear, she was to busy looking at his bright pink hair. He got up and said something again but she was stunned from being pulled from her thoughts.

"Hey!" She snapped to attention as his voice finally made it to her ears. "Are ya ok?" She said yes and accepted his hand up, still staring at his strange hair. "Sorry bout that, I wasn't looking were I was going." he rubbed the back of his head and grinned, broadly. What a strange boy.

"That's ok," she muttered, her cheeks were blushed and she offered him a faint smile. She looked at his jacket and saw a symbol sewn onto the sleeve with the words _Fairy Tail_ written beneath it. She looked back up he had a scaled scarf and a scar on his cheek. She wondered how he got it.

There was shouting from behind the boy and two other guys were seeming to be chasing after him. He glanced over his shoulder, swore. And started running again. Lucy stepped back as the other two came running past. A really tall guy with long jet black hair and piercings ran by with a raven haired boy that looked the same age as the pink hair boy.

"NATSU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" The latter yelled.

"YEAH FIRE ASS YOUR SO DEAD!" Yelled the former.

Lucy watched absently interested. So his name was Natsu, hum. Though on first glance he was running for his life, while she still watched on, it looked like they were having fun. Fun? Fun was foreign to her. She looked at her watch. Shit she was late, her father would kill her. The phone buzzed she saw the caller ID, with a sigh she pressed green.

"Hey dad," she offered.

"Where the hell are you!" He yelled over the phone.

"On my way back now," she tuned out as he ranted to her about the dangers and how late she was, only piping in when he said he was going to send her body guard. "No dad. I'm fine, just walking a bit slower today." She hung up and looked back overhear shoulder at the boys chasing each other up the street. Fun... When was the last time she had that? She turned and started walking again.

* * *

 **N/A. So I have found that recently a lot of people dress the same and were the same make up etc ect. But in my experience it's better to have your own style, and on the road to finding out who you are it is fine to try many things, but never try to be someone else. Leave a review about the story, or tell me something that you have noticed about things around you, I'm listening my dear readers, You're never alone. And I know I have many other stories that are ongoing, but I feel like this new story is important and it needs to be out there. So tell me what you think, love it hate it? Just no flames. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there a speedy update here for you. Thanks sooooooo much to the guest reviewer! And thanks again to KrispiKreme for following, it means the world to me. Let's see if we can get a few more reviews say about, four? I'm not aiming big... For now hehe.**

* * *

Chapter two Was that fun?

Lucy entered her home that was very large Manor House. Grand it was with marble floors and stairs. Huge paintings hung on the walls from chains, at the top of the stair case was a huge family portrait of Lucy and her parents, Lucy was just a babe in her mothers arms and her father stood behind them looking stern, no change there. She climbed her way to the top left stair and went along the landing to her room. A maid called from below her, asking if she needed anything.

"No Hill," Lucy replied "I'm fine." She dismissed the maid and entered her room closing the door behind her. She placed her bag on her dresser and looked in the three mirrors all staring back at her. There stood a young, fine looking woman. Blonde hair, heart shaped face and lovey curves. Lucy frowned at the girl. "Who are you?" She asked the reflection, but no reply was gifted to her. She sighed and flopped onto her four poster bed, burying her face into her goose feather pillows. Another day like the rest. Lucy's mind drifted back to the trio of boys she had seen. Strange lads, they looked nothing like anyone she had ever seen. They looked free, wild even. She felt an ache in her tummy, if only she could have that kind of freedom. The boy, oh what was his name? He looked so happy. Lucy rolled over onto her back and stared at the velvet canvas above her. And what was that logo on his jacket? Fairy Tail? Lucy opened the Internet on her phone and googled it.

After a few minutes she found nothing, sighing in defeat she tossed her phone to the side. Then Lucy slid off her bed and trudged into the bathroom to wash before going down stairs for dinner. Dinner was again just her sat at the head of an empty table that could seat twenty. She picked at her meals but didn't really eat any of it.

"Mistress? Is the food not to your liking?" The butler asked with a bow.

"No I'm just not feeling hungry," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you ill?" Should I inform your father, I'm sure he-"

"No!" That was the last thing she wanted. "No, I'm fine. No need to disturb him," Lucy rose from her seat and retired to her room once more. Belly empty, but she couldn't stomach anymore than what she had picked at.

As she was standing outside her door, she heard a clatter from inside. She froze, was it a break in? She heard something being knocked over inside and swallowed. If she called the guards then they would most likely kill whom ever was inside. After a moment she resolved that she could handle it, what was a boring bull life without at least one risk here and there? Lucy opened the door slowly, slipping inside and taking the lamp from a side table. There was someone hunched over by the window, the table under it had been knocked over. She crept up behind them, adrenalin pummped through her veins. She raised the lamp and as the figure stood up, she swung, cracking them across the back of the head! She was going to swing again but she saw a whisp of pink. "You?" She breathed lowering the lamp then raised it again, "what the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!" She demanded. The boy rose hands held high as his hood fell back, he gave her a guilty smile.

"Hey again," he grinned.

Lucy sat on her bed, legs and arms crossed as she stared down at the pink haired boy. She cocked a brow at him and repeated what he had said.

"So your friends dared you to sneak into the richest house and take a picture of the inside?" Her brow went even higher, if that was possible? He nodded eagerly from where he sat on her floor, also with his legs crossed. "And that's your reason for me not calling the guards?" He nodded again. Who the hall would believe that story! But as she looked him in the eyes, she saw no malice or ill intent. And her gut told her he was truthful. So she gave him the benefit of the doubt. "How did you even get in here?" She asked. He tipped his head to the side.

"Climbed,"

"It's the third floor!" She cried.

"Used the drain pipe," he added still smiling. This. This boy! was infuriating! With his never ending smiles, and cheerful eyes. Lucy felt something stir within her that had never before. She dwelled on it for a moment and pinned it as amusement.

"How did you get past the guards and cameras?" She said.

"That was easy- wait you have cctv?" He asked the colour drained from his cheeks slowly. Oh no.

"Mistress we have an intruder!" Came the frantic yelling of her body guard and the thunderous charging of his footsteps as he hurried across the landing to her room.

"Quick!" She pushed the boy to the window and all but shoved him through. Wait why was she helping him? She didn't have a clue, it just... Felt right. As he was heading down back the way he had come, he paused and looked up at her. "What are you waiting for? go!" She hissed. Glancing to her door, not long now.

"What's your name?" He called up.

"What?!"

"Your name?" He repeated.

"Lucy. Now go!" She waved her hands frantically he grinned once more and slid down the drain pipe. The door was flung open and her body guard charged in.

"Mistress are you alright?" Lucy sharply turned to him with her back to the open window.

"Yes, what is all the fuss about?" He checked her over then the room then left, locking the door behind him. Lucy sighed, phew, it was over. She looked out and saw a head of pink hurriedly dashing to the high fence, with five suites in pursuit. She smiled as he jumped the fence and escaped into the woods, vanishing. That was... Hum, was that fun? She looked at the reflection and saw a girl with flushed cheeks and a big smile. Guess it was.

* * *

 **Sooo what do you think? Let me know, oh and plllleeeeeaaaassseeee rrreeeeeeeeeevvviiieeeeewwwww.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A. Hi I have another chapter for you. Special thanks to Court818 and Delia356 for following as well, means the world too me xx. I know that it might seem a bit slow at the start but after chapter 4 things will really start to pick up. so please please please leave a review, tell me what you think ask me a question, anything. X and with out further ado...**

* * *

Chapter three You again?

Lucy tentatively opened the door to her fathers study, to which she had been summoned. Her father was standing with his back to her as he looked out of the window, hands clasped behind him. He always had his back to Lucy when ever she entered a room. He never said it but, Lucy thought it was because she looked so much like her mother, so when he would look at her he was only reminded of Layla, never did he see Lucy herself, only her dearly departed mother. Lucy let the door close and slowly walked onto the a worn patch in the carpet. Stand straight, shoulders back, ten feet away from the desk, she recited mentally. She grasped her hands nervously in front of her.

"Yes father?" She asked hesitantly. It was never a good sign when her father summoned her. It was either to announce he was leaving for a few weeks/months on business, or that he had arraigned for the slimy snake to come visit. She hoped dearly that it wasn't the latter. Please, please.

"Since the recent lax in security I will be reassigning you your body guard, and increasing it," he turned to her as he spoke. No no No no! This couldn't be happening! It was an up hill battle for her to get rid of the guard, now she was going to have two?! Lucy knew her face was pale and she felt sick to the stomach. But she remained stoic. Just breath. "And I wish to inform you that Shota Hiragashi will be visiting for a few weeks tomorrow,"

Some bile came to the back of her mouth, god why did the snake have to be coming too?! Lucy opened her mouth to speak but her father held up his hand to silence her. "That is all now you may go."

"Father-" Lucy tried but he silenced her again.

"Lucy I'm busy," Lucy felt her face flush with anger. She walked briskly from the room then ran to fetch her school bag. When she reached the landing she saw her guards waiting for her on the front step. Sorry but not today. She dashed down the servants stairs, hidden behind a wall and went for the back exit. Pulling open the heavy wood door, than running out into the back garden. She skirted the east wall of the house and was almost home free, the guards appeared before her. She halted and sighed, it was worth the try. They almost looked sorry for her. Almost.

They dropped her off at Magnolia high in a blacked out limo, which drew more attention than it should have. She slammed the door shut with more force than was nessasery. Hanging her head low so as to avoid the stares of the other students. She didn't want them looking at her with their judging eyes. Lucy went through the motions of being in class, eating lunch then going back to class. Every second that ticked, brought her closer and closer to being back home, and waiting for that snake Shota to arrive.

The bell rang and the others rushed out from the class room. Lucy stayed staring out of the window. Sometimes she wished that she was like them, only having to worry about make up and shoes. But she knew that she could never just worry about that. Lucy saw her reflection in the mirror. The girl looking back was going to be married at 18 to a guy whom was four years her senior and had met a total of five times. Lucy sighed once more, and gathered together her things. Something outside the front gates caught her attention, and caused her to stare. It took her a moment to figure out what it was, a head of pink hanging by the gates looking this way and that. Him again? The blacked out limo drew up to the gates and Lucy saw her guards step out. The boy seemed to look them up and down then he left, vanishing behind the wall. She hurried from the class room.

"Miss Lucy," one of her guards said opening the door for her. Which he didn't need to do. "There was a suspicious looking boy here earlier, have you seen him before?"

"No," she lied sliding into the back seat. As they drove round the corner she thought she glimpsed a boy watching them as he sat on the brick wall. But when she blinked, he was gone. Strange. She leaned back into the leather seat and flicked through her phone looking for a good song, then put in her ear phones. Watching the streets go past. She suddenly sat up straight and stared out of the tinted glass. There was the pink haired boy! standing with his back to her but he looked over his shoulder as the limo drove by. He was with the two other guys she had seen the first time he ran into her. The tall one with piercings watched the limo. The other looked blankly at her as if he saw her through the tinted glass. She quickly leaned back into the leather. Weird.

Lucy, on entrance to her room was met with two things. One which was just a bit odd, her window was open, and the other that made her reach for her lamp again and slam the door shut behind her, the boy was back. And he was happily lounging on her large bed.

"Hey," he raised a leisurely hand and grinned at her.

"What the hell are you doing in here again!?" Lucy screeched swiping at him with the lamp. This time though, she missed as he rolled out of the way and off the bed. His pink head popped up from the other side, that wide smile ever present.

"Just wanted to drop by, say hi," he said. Lucy felt her eye twitch, but she lowered the lamp.

"Why were you at my school today?" She asked sitting on her bed with suspicion.

"Huh?" He looked thoughtful "oh, I was seeing if I could catch you as you left. but then those big guys in black appeared, and I think one of them recognized me from the other day," he laughed. "So I came back here." He paused then added "I avoided the cctv this time though."

"Who were those guys with you?" Lucy asked, right to the point. It had been burning in the back of her mind for ages. folding her arms, she sat on her bed, setting the lamp aside.

"Those where some old buddy's of mine, Gajeel and Gray," he answered. Lucy frowned slightly, she really should report this guy so he could get thrown out, but she never got to talk to anyone like this, she never could. Something about this boy, the ease with which he smiled and his quirky way of going about things, distracted her from the ever encroaching approach of the snakes visit. Lucy's eyes drifted down to the symbol on his jacket sleeve.

"What is Fairy Tail?" She said another question that had been killing her. He blinked blankly at her for a moment then followed her gaze.

"It's , where I live I guess," he replied.

"You guess?" Lucy cocked a brow. He laughed slightly, his shoulders shaking. Lucy guessed at he was an attractive boy, in an odd way with his hair but hey, it worked. Well he seemed well endowed as well. She could tell he had a strong build, nice broad shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya about it some other time," he winked at her with a smile. Now that was a bit unfair. Now she really wanted to know. He hopped up to his feet and went back over to the window. With one leg out and his torso in he leaned back, "see you tomorrow." It wasn't a question. Then he hopped out. Lucy rushed over to the window and lent out. He was already on the ground, that was fast. Tomorrow might not be such a bad day, the image of a quirky smile, no wait, the snake was still coming, damn.

* * *

 **So tell me, what do u think? I was thinking about the next chapter being from Natsu's POV? Would u like that? Is there something else... Oh yeah rrreeeeeeeeeevvviiieeeeewwwww xx please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello again, this chapter is gonna be in Natsu's PoV I hope you like it and please please please leave a review. Even to say you hate it x thank you to 31 and Nikkistah for following xx**

* * *

Natsu, was the name of the pink haired boy. After he had snuck passed the guards he headed straight back to his home, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was a mansion that had been converted over a hundred years ago, now it served as dorms for the more 'special' kind of inhabitants. Such as it was, most people hadn't heard of it, to know about it you had to be living there.

Natsu wrapped his scarf once more around his neck, as he walked up the gravel drive. The grounds on which Fairy Tail dwelled was more than ten acres. And in that land they had, a paddock, a large swimming pool, a shooting ground, a dojo and gym, also a lake with a few boats moored on a jetty. But Natsu's favourite was the basketball court. He climbed the twenty stone steps to the front double doors. He grasped a the brass handle and twisted.

"Where the hell have you been flame brain?" A Raven haired boy, without a shirt on asked as the pink haired boy came through into the entrance hall. Dark wood paneling met him and directly opposite the double doors was a grand staircase.

"Out, ice breath," Natsu replied bluntly, trying to get past the boy.

"Oi. Natsu," the boy blocked his path. "You went to that girl's house again didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Natsu challenged. He tried to get past and manage the first flight of stairs but as he turned left to go up to the west landing, the boy had jogged up and blocked his path again. "What the fuck Gray?" He demanded.

"Hey! Listen, master wants you to be careful with that family," Gray said, scowling with his arms crossed. Natsu glowered at him. "Master is just a wimp," he retorted. But in the back of his mind, If master was in any way weary of that family than so should he too, but all in all he thought he could handLe it. Gray saw the change in Natsu and eased up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh and Erza will be coming back." Natus's blood froze.

"E-Erza?" He was shaking, and turned as Gray descended the stairs back to the ground floor.

"Yeah master said that she was following some guy she has been tailing for awhile, looking for solid evidence or something?" He waved his hand and disappeared down the hall to the left.

Natsu stepped inside his room and let the door click shut. His blue furry friend was curled up on his hammock.

"Hey Happy," he greeted, the blue cat lifted his head and yawned.

"You were out for a long time today," the cat, Happy said. Yes this cat could talk, like two other cats that were in residence in the renovated old mansion. But more on that will come later. Natsu shrugged off his jacket and flung it at the coat rack, he missed. "Was it that girl again?" Happy jumped down from his sleeping place and padded over to where Natsu was sitting, on the window seat.

"Yeah," Natsu admitted, gazing out over the lake.

"Natsu, why do you keep going to see her?" Natsu sighed, running a hand through his spiky pink hair.

"I don't know, she just looks so lonely," he shrugged, Looking at the Sakura trees as their petals danced in the wind.

"But she lives in a house that's as big as this one, so there must be loads of people there?" The cat perched on his knee.

"Just 'cause the house is big doesn't mean that it has lots of people in it, Happy," he scratched between Happy's ears. "It was practically empty, the only other people being a few servants and tones of guards outside."

"Is she some kind of important person?"

"I think that her dad is,"

"Does she not have any friends?"

Natsu looked down at the cat then lifted him under the arm pits and placed him on his shoulders. "None that I saw."

The next day.

Outside of the Heartfilia mansion, a single biker on a scarlet red Motor bike, was watching from across the street as a man in his early twenties got out of a blacked out BMW. The servants were lined up outside waiting for his entrance. The owner of the house and his daughter stood and welcomed him. The girl looked about late teens, curvaceous, and blonde hair. She fit his profile to the letter. Watching as they all entered the house and the servants followed. The biker scribbled something down in their note book, then turning the ignition and kicking up the stand, they sped off down the road.

* * *

 **So three guesses who the biker is, hehe rrreeeeeeeeeevvviiieeeeewwwww xx**


End file.
